Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin
by bellakanusti
Summary: Kurt is a 27 year old man, living in Chicago with his 4 year old son Anakin. Blaine is a 25 year old man, studying to become a teacher, he makes music and volunteer work. This is teir story. This is a one-shot verse i chose to call 'Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin'. I take ideas/wishes/prompts, so just text me. This story is written as a thank you to me beta Maggie.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was nervous, it was years ago, since he had been on a date. And now he sat in this rather fancy restaurant, his eyes flickering towards the door every minute, to see if his date was the one walking in.

His left leg bounced a little, and he twirled the glass of water he had ordered when he came in, in his hands. He saw a young woman, stepping outside, with a little girl in her hand, and Kurt smiled, when he thought of Anakin. It was the first time he was out, without the little ball of hair bouncing beside him and he felt a little sad, because he already missed the boy.

He glanced down on his phone, he knew he had been quite early, so even if he had been sitting here 15 minutes by now, the clock was only seven o'clock now, the time where his date would show up, if he was a man who was on time.

Blaine looked at his phone, the address where he should meet up with his so called date. He frowned a little at that expression, he usually didn't have time for that. He had enough in his music and his school work,he was studying to become a teacher. hoping to teach children age 5-10 when he was finished. Beside his studies and music he also did volunteer work. Hint shy he didn't have time to date. But he had promised Wes, that he would at least go on a date once each third month, and when Wes had told him about this cute guy he had ran into on the library, and who would be totally after Blaine's head, then Blaine had said yes. Mostly just because that would mean he had Wes of his back the next three months. He loved Wes, and don't think that he didn't appreciate his friendship, he do, he really do, but it just that Blaine isn't good to say no and sometimes Wes can be really insistent. Hint why he is therefor on his way to a date with Kurt.

Kurt looks up again, when the door bells cling, and this time he let his eyes linger. Because the man who had just entered the restaurant, has a smile on his face, that Kurt can't seem to take his eyes away from. He is dressed in a pair of camel colored jeans, which of what Kurt can see fits him quite nicely. He has a dark blue shirt on and a bowtie around his neck, which matches the color on the jeans. The man seems to scan the room before he walks over to the counter and then his body turns around and looks directly at Kurt. And ohh, he is smiling again and his heading towards where Kurt is sitting, his eyes looking at Kurt.

Blaine looks around the restaurant as he enters, he doesn't know how Kurt looks, not really. Wes has only told him that he is cute looking and has caramel colored hair and blue eyes and really good looking fashion sense. So he walks over to ask if one of the waiters, which table is reserved for him, the waiter smiles, before she point to her right. Blaine smiles and say thanks, before he turns around, heading to the table she just showed him. But when he turns around, his steps falters, only for a second, before he carsch up with a smile and start walking over. There is a man sitting at the table, an entrancing looking man, his caramel colored hair is styled, but it still looks so soft. And Blaine can't help but think of his own messy curly hair and is grateful that he had managed to tame the curls thought of today. The man's eyes shine, when he looks at Blaine, and a smile forms on his lips. As he stands up and holds out his hand as Blaine reaches the table.

'Hey. I think we are suppose to eat together. You're Blaine right?' The man asks, and it takes a couple of seconds for Blaine to answer, because he is kind of lost in the way this man eyes seems to shift colour, they are blue, but their seems to be some green and grey swimming around his irises.

'Yeah,.. Yeah i'm Blaine. Kurt right?' He finally forces out. Taking a hold on Kurt's hand, and ohh he has so soft skin. Just then he let his eyes flicker down Kurt's body, taking in what the man is wearing. He had a red sweater on, is that kashmire? and a pair of rather tight fitting jeans. Which Blaine find really alluring, and only when he hears Kurt laugh a little he let his eyes snap up to his again. He feels a heat up his cheeks and he knows that he is blushing.

'Well, Shall we sit? I haven't ordered anything yet, or well a ordered water, because i didn't knew if you would be on time. Not that i assumed you wouldn't.. i mean, well yeah.. cough cough.. What i'm saying is that i ordered water because i was quite early and i didn't wanted to sit and just lookout of the window, only that was exactly what i did..' Kurt ends his rambling, bye throwing a hand over his mouth and Blaine is happy to see that he is blushing. Apparently he isn't the only one who is nervous.

'I think we should sit' Blaine says and make a move to hold out Kurt's chair, which only make the other man blush further and Blaine thinks for second that he would like to see just how far down that blush can go. But he quickly shake the thought away, because that is way too early for that kind of thoughts.

'Thank you' Kurt says as he sits,and his smiling.

A waiter comes over and the places their orders, Kurt choses a grilled salmon with a salad and Blaine chooses a beef, medium, with fries and also with a salad.

When the waiter walks away, Blaine catch Kurt smiling at him and he smiles back.

'So when you sat waiting, did you see anything interesting out of the window?' Blaine asks, he hopes Kurt catches up on his attempt to easy the mood.

Kurt laughs a little 'I think i found something quite dazzling' .

That is all he says and then he sits back, taking a sip off his water, his eyes never leaving Blaine.

Blaine frowns a little, because he don't get it at first. But then he sees Kurt lip quirks up a little and he scrunches his eyes. And now Blaine gets it and he feels himself blushing again. Because this magnificent looking man, just called him dazzling.


	2. Meeting Anakin

Kurt was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen counter, when he heard the sound of two small feet, running down the hall, towards the kitchen.

He put the cloth away, a small smile forming on his lips as he waited for the question he knew was coming.

Anakin had been sleeping for an hour, and now he had woken up looking all kind of sleepy, clutching his stuffed dinosaur r in his little arms, and his hair sticking in all directions.

'Daddy.. Are you done yet?' A small voice sounded, and Kurt turned around, giving his son a smile.

'Yeah, i'm done. How was your nap?' He asked, as he kneeled down, and immediately had his arms full of his little boy.

'I slept good' Anakin replied, and buried his head against his daddy's chest.

Kurt kissed his son's hair, and smiled with the thought of how big he had gotten.

Anakin was Kurt's biological child, it wasn't in the cards that he should raise him by himself, but when Anakin was born, something went wrong and his mother didn't survive.

Kurt thinks back to the day, he walked into the clinic, he had talked about his decision with his father many times and was sure about his choice to have a child, even though he was only 22 back then. The clinic had had an ad, in the paper, where they searched for single people who wanted kids and was ready to share the parent roll with another single person, who also wanted kids.

He was being welcomed by a older lady and introduced to a couple of other people who also had volunteered. After a couple of hours, he had found himself talking to a young woman named Anna, they immediately hit it off and they shared opinions on why they wanted to be a part of this. As i turned out Anna was not cable of becoming pregnant the natural way and she wished for a child so much. When Kurt told her that he was gay and that he was ready to share the parent role, the two quickly became friends and that first meeting quickly became to coffee dates, long talks through the nights and introductions to each other parents. Two months after that the had made an appointment with the clinic and three weeks after that Kurt had gotten a phone call from a crying squealing Anna telling him that he should become a daddy soon.

Now Anakin was 4 years old (I'm 5 next month daddy) and he was ready to start in the big kid group in his kindergarten, which meant that the next year was where he was being prepared for starting school.

'Would you like a glass of juice? And then we can look through the stuff from your kindergarten again, so you're ready for tomorrow?' Kurt asked.

Anakin, blinked up at him and nodded, his big blue eyes shining bright and his curls bouncing around his head. His eyes and hair, both emulated the same color as Kurt's blue ones and the light chestnut hair on his head, but the curls itself was definitely something he had from Anna.

Kurt stood up and went to the fridge, while Anakin sprinted to the living room, throwing himself down on the couch.

Kurt was just about to go back in the livingroom, when his phone buzzed with a text, he glanced at it and smiled when he saw who it was from.

Blaine: Hello Kurt. Just wanted to see if you would be able to have lunch this weekend? I know i cancelled our last date, but i really hope to make it up to you.

He sat the glass of juice down, before answering.

From Kurt: I think i will be free on sunday.. How does that work?..

'Daddyyyyyy...'

Kurt looked up from his phone, to see Anakin standing in front of him, tripping on his little feet. Which Kurt knew exactly what meant.

'Come on Anakin' He said, and took his little hand, guiding him out to the bathroom.

While Anakin sat on the toilet, Kurt thought back to the last two weeks. He had meet up with Blaine two more times, after their first date. The second time they had been to the movies and found out that they both enjoyed old musicals. The third time had been meant to be dinner at Blaine's house, but 30 minutes after Kurt had arrived, his father had called and told him, that Anakin was having a minor crisis, because they couldn't find 'Twinkly star' - the stuffed dinosaur Anakin brought with him everywhere. And Kurt had explained to Blaine that something came up and he had to leave.

He could see that Blaine had been sat about that he was leaving and when Blaine cancelled their fourth date, Kurt had almost thought that was that, the end of him and Blaine. He hadn't told Blaine about Anakin yet, not because he didn't wanted to, but he needed to know a little more about Blaine, before he shared something so dear to him. So when the text had come about meeting for lunch on sunday, Kurt felt a huge relief. - He knew that he was already falling a little for Blaine. Which lent to Anakin again, because Kurt knew if he wanted Blaine to become a part of his life, that included he also had to become a part of Anakin's life. And for that Blaine had to know that Anakin even excited.


	3. Babbling and rambling

Babbling and rambling.

Kurt had been sure to pack everything Anakin needed.

The boy himself, had been happy to help, find all the things, because as he told his dad many times

"I'm 4 years old, i need to know how to start pack up my back myself".

Kurt told him, that he was a big boy and he was right, but because it was a big day and he needed extra things with him, he needed to help him.

Anakin had wrinkled a little on his nose and furrowed his brows, looking long and judging at his dad.

"But i can pack it alone tomorrow?" He then asked.

And Kurt had to hold back a laugh, about how seriously his little boy sounded in that moment. But agreed that yes, tomorrow he could pack it up himself.

Now it was Monday, and it was the first day in the last year in Kindergarten, the year when Anakin would be teached how to get ready for school.

Kurt clutched his small hand his, as they walked the familiar way to the playground.

He had a hard time believing, that this little boy beside him, was actually starting school next year.

He just really hoped he just got an easier start, than he did.

As they walked inside the playground, Kurt waved hello to another parent, before he got down on his knees, in front of Anakin, adjusting his backpack on his small shoulders.

Anakin looked at him with big eyes, before he swatted his hands away, yanking the backpack up a little himself.

Kurt had to hold back a little laugh, his kid was just so adorable.

"Do I really need to use all the lastnames for the grown ups, now?" Anakin asked.

Kurt patted his son's hair, before kissing his cheek.

"Yes. Remember what we talked about?" He asked.

And he could see by the way Anakin, squeezed his eyes he tried to think hard.

It was a little thing Anakin did, because he was sure it helped his mind to work faster, if he tried squeezing the thoughts out.

Kurt had tried telling him that it doesn't worked like this, but Anakin had brushed him off by saying, "Yes daddy, it's like, when we're squeezing the orange to get the juice out"

Anakin's voice, shook Kurt out of his thoughts.

"I remember. I have to say the whole last name, because that's how it works in school. And If you say the first name first, then you are being dispfull.."

"Disrespectful.." Kurt added, and smiled.

"That what was i said.. Dispfull" Anakin said.

They were interrupted by a voice calling out for Anakin and the other kids, to come inside.

"Okay.. That's you.. Remember it's grandpa, who will come pick you up later".

'Why can't you do it?" Anakin asked, and Kurt took a deep breath.

They talked about this earlier this morning, he had to stay late at work.

"I told you i have to work late tonight, so Grandpa will pick you up and will take you home".

"Then you can just come with me now and go to work later..."

Anakin tried.

Kurt shook his head "No i can't Anakin.. I wanted to.. But i can't"

He could see tears beginning to appear in his son's eyes.

So he kneeled down and hugged him tight, turning back and kissed his cheek, before brushing his small curls behind his ear.

"Anakin...Remember, you are a big boy ..You told me this morning.. You can do this by yourself Anakin".

"I know i can daddy.. I just don't think i want to do this without you".

Anakin said in a small voice, looking back over his shoulder, too see the other kids, getting inside.

There was a man in the middle of closing the door, but Anakin got to get a glint of his back.

"DADDY!" He screamed before jumping up and down.

Kurt nearly tumbled backward because of that, he would never get used to this suddenly mood swings.

"What is it ?"

"I just saw Chewbacca.." Anakin whispered screamed.

Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"What?"

"Chewbacca daddy.. There was a man, and he had chewbacca on his back.."

"Oh... "

Now that outburst made sense.

"I need to go find him.. See you later daddy" Then Anakin gave Kurt a quick kiss on the mouth, before he sprinted inside, as fast as his little legs could get him.

Not really getting what just happened, Kurt stood up and started walking out of the playground,

In 5 minutes, Anakin had managed to sound really sassy, then he nearly burst down because he didn't wanted Kurt to leave and then out of nowhere, he was ecstatic and couldn't get inside fast enough.

He took a deep breath.

Life with a child, will never boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was nervous.

Really really nervous. He couldn't remember when he last had felt like this.

He usually felt bubbly and giddy when he had meet up with Blaine earlier, but this time...

This time he had decided to tell Blaine about something there was so, so precious to him.

About his son, Anakin.

As he walked the last couple of steps of the stairs to Blaine's place. - the decided that Blaine would cook for him tonight. And homemade food was kind of a weakness of Kurt's , so he had said yes instantly and thinking about it, it could be easier to tell Blaine this, when he was relaxed.

Three more steps then he reached his gold.

As he raised his hand, to knock, the door opened up and Blaine's smiley face showed itself in the doorway.

"Hello, Beautiful" Blaine said as he greeted Kurt, taking his hand and let his lips touch the skin.

Kurt blushed and gave him a warm smile "Hi..."

"I missed your smile" He then blurted out.

Blaine gave a small laugh and took his hands around his waist and embraced him in a warm hug.

Kurt could feel the nervousness slipping away and he buried his nose against Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent.

If this was how Blaine affected him now, wonder how it would feel years from now. Then he blushed even deeper because of the thought of a future with Blaine, because they hadn't even agreed on what they were. Friends? - Yes. Boyfriends? - Hopefully soon.

Blaine guided him inside and gave him a quick tour. The place was small, one bedroom and livingroom and kitchen in one. But it was neatly decorated with warm colours. There were music sheets spread out on the table and a large bookshelf covered the back wall.

"I made pasta ravioli, i hope you like that" Blaine said, as he got them something to drink.

"It sounds lovely..." Kurt answered.

They talked a little while, and when the topic got to Blaine's work and he mentioned his newest volunteer work, Kurt felt the nervousness tickling around his body again.

"They are the sweetest children, Kurt. All of them around 4 or 5. There is one girl with short blond hair, who always brings me an apple because she said her grandma told her that, that was what good girls did when she was little"

"That sounds fun" Kurt offered, but he knew his voice must sound a little distracted and he was fiddling with his shirt.

Blaine babbled further on, sounding obvious to Kurt's nervousness.

"Pictures, i have pictures Kurt. We took them the first day outside... We want to make a big collage with all the kids on and then they can each draw something under there own picture.. Hold on.." Blaine said, then he took Kurt's hand and squeezed it, giving him one of his warm smiles.

Maybe Blaine did noticed after all.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He could do this, this was just Blaine. - Wonderfully Blaine.

Blaine got back, sitting beside him, their legs touching. He fiddled with his phone and Kurt saw a small smile spreading on his face.

"I'll show you my favorite two. Though i know it's not professionnel to have favorites,but some of them just captured my heart the minute i meet them."

Kurt offered him a smile "That's sweet..."

Then Blaine showed him a pic of a small blonde girl.

"That's the girl with apple, the one i told you of before"

He changed to the next and a small gasp escaped Kurt's lips.

Because right there in front of him, on Blaine's phone, was a picture of Anakin.

"This boy, he got up to me the first day, telling me he had to be my friend, because i have this chewbacca backpack, and..."

"Anakin..." Kurt said.

"Yes. That's Anakin. He's such a charming and really fun... Wait, how did you know his name?" Blaine asked and looked up at Kurt, scrunching his nose .

Kurt gave him a warm smile and took his own phone, showing Blaine his back screen.

"How..Why... Why do you have a picture of him on your phone?" Blaine asked.

And Kurt had to hold back a little laugh because Blaine sounded truly confused.

He laid his phone on the table and did the same with Blaine's, then he turned his body, taking Blaine's hands in his.

"I have a confession... I have a son".

Blaine blinked one time. Two times.

Then a big smile surrounded his whole face, before he almost tackled Kurt down on the couch, into a warm hug.

"Anakin... Anakin is your son?" Blaine whispered, hovering over Kurt and smiling at him.

"Yes..." Kurt said.

Then the most incredible thing happened, because Blaine kissed his nose one time and then his lips touched Kurt's.

The kiss was sweet, warm and filled with something Kurt had only ever felt in his dreams.

They parted and Blaine lifted his hand to brush a lock of hair away from Kurt's face.

"I have a confession too" Blaine said.

And Kurt could only nod, because those warm brown eyes shined down on him.

"I'm crazy about you, Kurt... I may even say i have fallen in love with you... I know it's early, but i just needed you to know". Blaine ended. And now it was him who blushed.

Kurt reached his hand up, burying it in Blaine's wonderful curls, before he let their lips touch again.

This time the kiss ended with, Kurt asking

"So you don't mind..."

"Mind?! No... I think it's wonderful... I think you are wonderful.. And I think Anakin is a wonderful, wonderful boy... " Blaine said and a grin showed on his face.

Kurt copied that grin and then pecked Blaine's lips again.

"Just so you know... I may have fallen in love with you too..."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Really.." Kurt agreed.

This time Blaine was the one indicating the kiss, and this time it didn't stay as sweet as the others.

Because Blaine let his whole body cover Kurt's, and let his tongue brush against Kurt's lips.

Kurt spread his leg a little and intertwined them with Blaine's. Then he opened his mouth and let his own tongue play with Blaine's.

Their was small moans escaping both men and a heat was surrounding the apartment.

Kurt broke the kiss, panting a little "I can't believe i actually am dating my sons teacher"

Blaine gave him a wicked smile "Dating... How about something a little more serious..." He asked.

Kurt felt butterflies trying to escape his stomach and he feltlike he was a teennager again. A small giggle escaped his throat., before he looked innocently up at Blaine, fluttering his lashes

"Like boyfriends?"

Something a little darker than before, flashed in Blaine's eyes and he covered Kurt's lips with his yet again, before looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes. Exactly like boyfriends".


	5. Playdate

"Dad… Dad wake up" Anakin said, as he climbed further up the bed, poking Kurt on the nose.

Kurt opened one eye and smiled, as he took his arms around his son.

"Good Morning… Why are you up this early?"

Anakin flopped his whole body down on Kurt's chest "Because you promised we would go out eating ice cream today" Anakin replied matter of factly.

A laugh escaped Kurt's lips, before he brushed a small url from his son's face

"Sweetie, it's like 8 in the morning.."

"So? You said we would do it today, whenever i wanted and i want ice cream now. So i think we should go now.." Anakin said, before he sat up.

Kurt put the bed covers aside and sat up too "I don't think ice cream is a smart choice when you didn't even have had breakfast yet.. And I'm not sure there is even any ice creams stores open this early"

"I did have breakfast" Anakin answered, then he jumped down the bed and ran out.

Kurt looked after him. His son had really too much energy this early in the morning.

He glanced at the clock again, it was really way too early for ice cream.

His phone lit up and he took it seeing there was a message there, he smiled when he opened it, and even when he saw it was from.

Good morning boyfriend. Is it weird that i'm smiling really really big when i typed that?

Anyway i was wondering if we could meet up today or tomorrow?

I already miss you way too much.

Blaine

Kurt giggled and typed out a reply

It's not weird.. I may have giggled a little when i saw the message.

I don't know if i have time today, because i promised Anakin to spend the day with him.

He got up and put on a shirt, before he walked out in the kitchen, seeing Anakin sitting at the table, smiling a little.

"Anakin?" Kurt asked, as he walked over to his son.

The boy jumped down from his chair, and took his father's hand

"You have to sit down there dad" He explained, making a small motion with his hand.

Kurt did what his boy said and sat down. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

"I made breakfast" Anakin announced almost bouncing on his feet with excitement, as he passed over a bowl to Kurt.

"You made breakfast" Kurt repeated and looked down.

In the bowl was some yoghurt sprinkled with muesli. "Ohh my god. Did you made this?"

Anakin sat in the chair beside him

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you. And i thinked that if i made breakfast , we could go out for ice cream right after" Anakin said, clearly very impressed with his plan.

Kurt took a spoonful in his mouth

"How did you made this?"

Anakin made a little laugh

'I didn't made that dad.. The yoghurt was already in the fridge and then i just put on some muesli".

"Does this mean you will be making all our meals from now on?" Kurt asked, as he took another spoonful.

Anakin giggled "You're silly dad.. Of cause i will not make all the meals. Because i'm the little one and you're the dad. That mean that you will make all the bigger meals " Anakin explained, laughing when Kurt bobbed his nose.

"I love you Anakin"

"I love you too Dad…."

They sat in silence for like 15 seconds, before Anakin jumped down from the chair.

"I think we should go out to find some ice cream now" Then he ran off, towards his room.

Kurt smiled, as he saw his son running off. He was still amused to see how Anakin kept learning new things all the time.

He glanced down and saw how his phone was litting up, so he took it and read the message.

Oh. Well I totally understand that. What about tomorrow?

Or Maybe all three of us could do something?

Then there was another message

Shit! That was way to forward, wasn't it?

Just forget i asked about that…..

Kurt got up and walked into his son's room, seeing the boy standing in front of his closet, taking on some socks.

"Anakin I have a question."

Anakin turned around, he had managed to put on some pants and one sock.

"I'm a little busy deciding what to wear dad, so you have to hurry."

Kurt tried to hold back his laugh, sometimes Anakin was so obvious his son.

"Ehm… What do you say we go visit a friend of mine instead of ice cream?"

Anakin frowned a little "Does that mean we won't get ice cream?"

"We could do both" Kurt offered.

"Maybe…Do I know who it is?" Anakin said, as he looked down on the two t-shirts he had laid out, one with Chewbacca and another one with Spiderman.

Kurt smiled and walked over taking the Spiderman t-shirt and kneeled beside his son.

"You know who it is… Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

Anakin turned around with wide eyes "We going to see Blaine?"

Last night when Kurt had gotten home from his very nice evening at Blaine's, Anakin had crawled into his bed later that the night. Telling his daddy that he had dreamt about what he wanted for his birthday.

When he had seen the goofy expression his dad had on his face, he had asked why he was smiling like a clown.

Blaine and Kurt had talked about what to tell Anakin and the agreed that Kurt would break the news to him himself. So Kurt had told him that he had been seeing Blaine that evening and that he had kissed Blaine on the lips, because he really liked the man.

Anakin had began laughing and rolling around saying that the two of them were silly, because kisses where grosse and then Kurt had started tickling the kid, before he managed to fall asleep in his daddy's arms.

"Yes, we are going to see Blaine.. I mean if you want to?" Kurt asked, beginning to type out a message to the man.

What do you say to have a visit this early afternoon?

"Does this mean that you and Blaine will be kissing all the time? Because then I want to go get ice cream instead" Anakin said.

"Haha, no sweetie" Kurt said and put on the spiderman t-shirt on Anakin. "It means we are going to play with Blaine and then later today we can go get icecream"

"Ohh my god.. Really.." Anakin squealed as he began running around his room, collecting some of his toys.

Kurt smiled at his son and glanced down on his phone when a new message came in

YES… I mean yes, that would be great. Does that mean both of you? or just you? Because either is great.

Kurt walked back to his room, to put on some clothes himself

It means both of us. And icecream at some point.

Ohh and ehh we have to keep away from kissing.

The reply from Blaine came immediately

Keep away from kissing.. That… That is just torture.. I mean have you ever kissed you? When you lips touched mine it was like i couldn't get enough and now you telling me I can't have it… Torture Kurt. Just torture

Kurt laughed as he put on his jeans, typing out an reply

Sorry honey, but this is going to be on Anakin's terms.

Blaine answered immediately

It's tottaly okay.. And Honey? Oh, maybe this petname is making up for it XX I like it.

Kurt was blushing when Anakin came into his room

"Daaaaaaadd… Are you ready yet? I already packed"

Kurt looked up, putting away his phone.

Anakin was standing in the door, he had a backpack stuffed with toys maybe?, his head was turned a little and he had his hands on his hips, his foot tapping the floor.

"I'm ready my little diva" Kurt said and stuck out his tongue.

Anakin giigled and stuck out his own tongue, before he walked towards the front door singing

"I'm a, I'm a a diva, I'm a, I'm a a diva…." His small hands still on his hips and his backpack bouncing on his back.


	6. Expectations vs Reality

Blaine looked down at his phone.

15 minutes until Kurt and Anakin would be here.

Why was he so nervous?

It wasn't like Anakin was a stranger, he knew the kid quite well by now and from what he had seen Anakin seemed to like him back.

So why was he this nervous?

Maybe it had to do with the fact,that it was only yesterday he had found out that the sweet little kid he knew from work was actually his boyfriend's son… Good god! He had a boyfriend now.

In all his giddiness since Kurt left his apartment last night he hadn't even had time to think about what that meant. Sure he knew what having a boyfriend meant, but what did it mean for Kurt!

What was his expectations?

Did Kurt wanted him to act like father towards Anakin?

Or should he just pretend that he was just the kids teacher like he had been until yesterday.

And then Kurt had messaged him that they shouldn't be kissing! What was up with that? Didn't Anakin knew that his dad was gay?

He was pretty sure the kid knew, because he had caught Anakin trying to explaining it to one of the other kids one day.

But God, why was this so hard? And why was he flipping out because of this now?

A knock on the door, shook Blaine out of his thoughts.

He took a deep breath and walked up to open the door.

The minute he had the door opened, a little figure flew by him and inside the living room.

Then he looked up and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, which looked at the small figure behind him, with a mix of laughter and irritation.

The blue eyes snapped back to Blaine and smiled.

"Hi, boyfriend." Kurt grinned and leaned over to hug Blaine

Blaine breathed out, he didn't knew he had held his breathing since he opened his door, but as he felt Kurt's strong arms around him a could feel his body beginning to relax.

"Hi, beautiful." Blaine replied and hugged the man back.

Kurt took his hand and looked over at Anakin.

"Anakin.. I think you forgot something.." Kurt said.

Anakin looked up at the two, tilting his head to the side.

He had already opened his backpack and there were several marvel and star wars figures on the floor around him.

"Hello Blaine." He then said and looked down on his toys again.

Kurt just laughed and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Do you want something to drink?" Blaine asked and walked inside the kitchen, Kurt traveling after him.

They got some water and took a third glass back into the livingroom where Anakin glanced up at the couple when the two adults sat down on the couch.

Kurt saw how his son kept sending looks over towards him and Blaine, so he crawled down the floor to figure out what that was about.

And if Blaine let his eyes swip over Kurt's ass as he crawled over to Anakin, well nobody was there to blame him.

"Anakin, sweetie?" Kurt tried and took one of the Star wars figures in his hand.

Anakin looked up to him and then instead of saying anything he just crawled all the way and curled up against his daddy's chest.

Kurt frowned a little, because he didn't understand why his son was acting a little weird, he had been bouncy all the way here and then it was like when they got inside, he changed completely.

He sat on the floor a couple of minutes before Anakin made a deep sigh, his eyes flickering over to Blaine, before he made another deep sigh.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, because now he may have caught up on what was going on.

He kissed his son one time on the forehead and whispered

"Why don't you ask Blaine if he wants to play?"

Anakin looked up at him with wide eyes

"But daddy, what if he says no?"

"Why would he say no sweetie?" Kurt asked, brushing a curl away from his face.

"Because i'm not sure he want's to play with me…" Anakin answered, burying his face against his daddy's chest.

Kurt looked over at Blaine giving him a smile and made a motion with his head.

Blaine had sat looking at the two, smiling when he saw how close the two where. When Kurt looked up he blushed a little for being caught, but quickly sat down the floor when he got what Kurt wa asking him to do.

"I'm sure Blaine want's to play." Kurt said and turned Anakin around, so he could see Blaine.

Anakin looked up and crawled down from Kurt's lap, but stayed right beside him.

Blaine looked a little lost, so Kurt gave him a small nod.

"Hi Anakin… Is that spiderman you have on your shirt?" Blaine nearly facepalmed himself, because come on, that sounded so lame and he knew how to act around kids. Especially kids he knew.

"Yes it's Peter Parker.. " Anakin said and gave a small smile.

Blaine scooted closer "Peter Parker is spiderman?" He asked, trying to sound surprised.

Kurt made a choked laugh behind Anakin, but hid in a cough and stood up.

"YES.. Didn't you knew that?" Anakin said and scooted over to sit beside Blaine.

"No… I didn't" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, when Anakin crawled up to sit in Blaine's lap and his small hands were gesturing around him, almost knocking Blaine in the head a couple of times. But Blaine didn't seemed to mind.

Every time Anakin told him something, Blaine sounded amazed and laughed when Anakin tried to make a joke.

After a little while, Anakin walked over to Kurt

"Daddy can we eat lunch here? Blaine have told me that he has plates with Chewbacca on them and i really really want to eat my lunch from Chewbacca..please"

"Of cause we can sweetie.. You can help while we make some lunch."

"No. I think you should do the lunch and then Blaine and me can play" Anakin answered and turned around.

Blaine snorted beside him.

"Ankin, that is not how we do it." Kurt said, getting up.

"But daddy it is. When I made breakfast to you i said that you where the daddy and the big one, which means that you make the bigger melas." Anakin explained, looking at Kurt like that was just how things worked.

Blaine didn't knew if it was okay if he interfered, but he took the chance.

"Anakin. I am an adult too, which mean i have to go help with lunch too."

Anakin looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

Instead he stood up and walked over standing right in front of Blaine.

"Is it because you want to kiss my dad?" He then asked, his small hands settling around his hips.

Kurt mothered 'Oh my god'.

Blaine coughed once, then sitting up on his knees, looking directly at the small boy.

"Yes i want to kiss your dad."

Anakin nodded hia head

"Is it because you are his boyfriend?"

Blaine smiled

"Yes."

Then Anakin smiled a big smile before he turned around against his daddy.

"Daddy… Why didn't you say Blaine was your boyfriend?"

"Ehh… " Kurt said, not sure what to say. He had told Anakin' that he liked Blaine and that he had kissed him the night before, but the exact word boyfriend, he may not have used.

He could see Blaine smirking behind his son.

"But daddy, if you just have told me that he was your boyfriend. Then you could just kiss him when we came here." Anakin said

"What?" Kurt said, because he didn't get this.

"Boyfriend's kiss daddy." Anakin said as if that explained the whole thing, then he turned around looking at Blaine again.

"Blaine, i think you should go over and kiss my daddy."

Blaine grinned "I agree, but I have a better idea."

He leaned down and whispered something to Ankin, which made the kid laugh.

They both turned around and began crawling innocently over towards Kurt, who had sat down on the couch again.

Then Anakin looked over at Blaine

"Ready.. 1, 2, 3" He said and then they both jumped up from the floor tackling Kurt down the couch.

Anakin giggled all over the face and Blaine laughed.

"Ohh… Stop it… You guys.. Stop stop." Kurt squealed , when both Anakin and Blaine began tickling him.

"No… Daddy.. You have to say the magic word." Anakin nearly screamed, but is quickly died in laughter when Kurt tickled him back.

"I don't know the magic wo...word." Kurt said, as Blaine intensified the tickling.

Anakin crawled up his chest and whispered "The magic word is kisses.."

Kurt kissed his son once on the head "Kisses, kisses" He then said, squirming in the couch.

Both Blaine and Anakin stopped tickling him and then Anakin exclaimed

"You have to kiss him Blaine."

Blaine looked over winking at Anakin, before he leaned down Kurt's face.

"Hi!" He whispered against the other man's lips.

"Hi yourself." Kurt answered, before Blaine's lips touched his.

Beside them Anakin made a squeal and then jumped down the couch, picking up his chewbacca and spiderman figures from the floor and then ran around, making small kissing sounds, laughing.


	7. Pacing and Family

6 months, they have been together for 6 months - 153 days to be exactly. And know christmas was coming, he didn't know what would happen. Would he spend it with Blaine? Would Anakin want to spend it with Blaine? Would his father come to visit? And oh my god, if he did come to visit would he want to meet Blaine? Would Blaine like to meet his father? And the question who popped int his mind the most was - Did Blaine even want to spend christmas with Anakin and him?

Blaine had his own family, to which he was close. They had talked about that, several times and found it a relief that both of them was on good terms with their families. But that was it! That was all they had talked about, nothing more, nothing about Hey would you like to meet my mom or dad.

So what did that mean?

Kurt turned in the bed and looked at the man beside him- Blaine was still sleeping and his eyelashes flickered a little from time to time, like he was dreaming. But about what?

Small breaths came from his lips, not snoring but just little puffs now and then.

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Another place in the house in a smaller bed, Anakin had just woke up, he had dreamt about chriatmas, about what presents he would get. He really wanted one of those Chewbacca bags Blaine had, but his daddy had told him that maybe that wasn't possible anymore because Blaine had gotten that when he was a child himself around the same age as Anakin was now.

He jumped out the bed and thought about going into his dad's bedroom and wake him up.

He tiptoed down the hall and just when he reached the door, he came to think about that Blaine would be there as well.

It wasn't like Blaine hadn't slept there before, he had several times and Anakin liked that.

Blaine was sweet and funny and he wanted to play with Anakin every day. He came to think about his dream, about how it had been all three of them on christmas evening in that dream.

But his dad had told him that christmas was about being with family, and Blaine sure had a family f his own- But did that mean that he wouldn't be here for christmas with them?

Blaine blinked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Kurt beside him smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered and lifted his head a little to give Kurt a small morning kiss.

"You taste like morning.." Kurt laughed.

"Mmm… I taste like you." Blaine answered and smirked a little.

"Ohh, my god Blaine, You can't say stuff like that.."

"But it's true... " Blaine said and then turned to his side to curl up against Kurt's chest.

"I think it's my favorite taste." He added.

"You are so.." Kurt started, but they were interrupted with a small knock on the door.

"Dad?" Anakin said and knocked.

"Come in sweetie." Kurt said and sat up a little, covering Blaine and him and with the covers. It wasn't like they were naked, no, they had learned that that wasn't very ideal idea with a five year old kid in the house.

Anakin opened the door and smiled when he saw his dad sitting up in bed, immediately patting the bedspread when he came in.

So he ran over and jumped into the bed, his feet pounding on Blaine tummy before he curled into his dad's arms.

"OH… Shit you're getting bigger and bigger.." Blaine said and stuck out his tongue, when Anakin did they same to him.

"That's because i'm 5 now." Anakin said, and Kurt kissed him on the head.

"Ohh yeah, that's right… You had the most awesome birthday." Blaine grinned.

"Yes i did,, but that's a long time ago now Blaine. What's more important is that it's christmas

soon." Anakin answered.

Kurt snickered a little behind him, cuddling his son closer. Did that mean Anakin had thought about christmas too?

"It is. And i can't wait." Blaine added and leaned up to peck Kurt on the lips and ruffle Anakin's hair, before he made his way out of bed heading for the shower.

Kurt laid back on, snuggling Anakin closer.

"Dad.." Anakin whispered.

"Yes sweetie.."

"Will Blaine be here on christmas?"

Kurt stiffened a little, because he didn't knew the answer. Would Blaine be here on christmas?

"I don't know sweetie…"

Anakin went still and snuggled closer to his dad, he loved being in his bed in the morning, because it was just when he was a baby and it was just so cozy.

Blaine got out of the shower and walked down to begin on breakfast.

As he turned on the coffee maker, he couldn't help but smile, because he felt at home here.

Even more than at his own place, this little apartment had became his other home.

He turned to get the butter out of the fridge,and smiled when he saw a drawing hanging on the door.

It was from after Anakin had just turned five.

The kid was holding hands with two adult - one with brown curly hair and another with chestnut styled hair and blue eyes. Beside them was something Anakin had explained to them was Chewbacca and Spiderman holding hands too.

He laughed, that kid was so sweet. Blaine had always thought he wanted kids himself and he had always imagined that it would be in like five years or so. But when he had been aware that Anakin was Kurt's kid he had immediately felt such a strong bond with the kid.

And Kurt, ohh yes, Kurt.

The most amazing man he had ever met. Everything about him was truly mesmerising.

He was beautiful, sexy and so so strong. Blaine had admired that from the first time he had met him, on that blind date their friends had sat up for them.

He felt safe and loved every time he was with Kurt and Anakin. He felt like he was home.

Kurt had helped Anakin with taking a bath and they had put on some pyjamas and made their way to the kitchen.

"I made breakfast." Blaine said and accepted the kiss, he got from Kurt.

"Did you make oatmeal?" Anakin asked and sat down.

Blaine took the plate and sat it in front of the little boy.

"I did, my kind sir."

Anakin laughed "Thank you.".

"You are such a dork." Kurt muttered behind his coffee mug, and Blaine flashed him a smile.

They ate in silence, before Anakin was off to go on a playdate with one of his friends.

When Kurt got back, from driving him, he couldn't help but let the thoughts from earlier get to him. He said hello to Blaine but then just sat down on the couch, trying to read a magazine and collect his thoughts.

Blaine could see that something was bothering Kurt, but he knew that whenever Kurt was ready to talk he would come to him.

"When do you guys usually start decorating for christmas?" He asked instead.

Kurt looked a little startled by the question at first.

"Ehmm… around this time…" Then he left and walked into the bedroom.

Blaine furrowed his brows, because that was strange, so he decided to go after him.

Inside the bedroom, Kurt was maneuvering some boxes out of the closet, 'Christmas stuff' was labeled on them.

Blaine smiled and walked over to pick up a box.

When all three boxes was inside the living room, Kurt flipped the first one open, but then froze and just stared down into the box.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

When he didn't answer, Blaine got up and let his arms slide around him from behind.

"Honey?"

He blushed when the petname slipped his lips, because he hadn't called Kurt tht before, he usually called him Kurt or sweetie.

Kurt must have noticed what he said, because he grabbed the hands around his waist and asked.

"What does that mean?"

"What?" Blaine didn't get what he meant.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned around in Blaine's arms.

"What does it mean when you call me honey?"

"You don't like it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and let his forehead rest against Blaine's.

"I do.. I really do… But i just don't know what it means.. I mean i know what it means, of course i do.. But.. But what does it mean for you?"

Blaine didn't answered right away, because he had a feeling that here would come more, so he waited.

".. I like it.. I really do.. Because i like you.. We both do,, Ankin and I. I mean we wouldn't be with you every day if we did not. And Anakin wouldn't want you to tug him in in the night, when you're staying over if he hadn't liked you. Pretty sure he sees you as his hero. Probably had since that day when he saw your Chewbacca backpack and wouldn't stop telling me about it when he got him that day.. I.. I didn't even know that you were you that time." Kurt took a step back and began pacing a little.

"..And when i found out i was so relieved. So happy because i had fallen so hard for you, i was so in love. And you told me you loved me too." He stopped to look up at Blaine, but only to seconds, before he got back to pacing.

"I just, i love you so much and i love spending time with you, because you make everything so easy. And when i wake up to you in bed, i love that the first thing i see in the morning is you and the first thing i touch in the morning is you.

And i want that to continue..But i'm not sure i can.." Kurt finally stopped talking and looked down.

Blaine walked over and put a finger under his chin, making him to look him in the eyes.

"Kurt, i love you too, but i'm not sure i'm following you here.. What do you mean you're not sure you can?"

Kurt breathed out a deep breath and then began pacing back and forth yet again.

"Like i said i love you and i love spending time with you.. And maybe i'm selfish, but i don't want to wake up and you're not there, because i want you to be. I'm sure Anakin want too.

But if you have other plans i can totally understand, i mean you have our own family and you probably want to go visit them and i understand that.. i just.. i just don't want that, because i want you to be with me fr christmas.."

And oh, christmas! That was what all this was about. Blaine couldn't help but smile, as he walked over standing right in front of Kurt, so he almost walked right into him.

Then he took his face in his hands and kissed him hard, but passionately.

Kurt breathed out, when their lips parted.

"Whaa..What?" He asked.

Blaine pecked him one more time.

"Kurt. Honey. I love you and Anakin. And i love waking up to you too and i don't want to miss that either.

Sure i miss my family, but i thought about talking with you and Anakin about going to visit them and introduce you guys after christmas, maybe late january?

I don't have plans to go visit them on christmas. Because i want to be here."

He took Kurt's hand and kissed his it, then placed it right above his heart.

"This is where my heart is. This Is where my family is."

Kurt was sure he had held his breath the whole time Blaine was talking and he felt like a huge stone was fallen from his chest, when he heard Blaine's words.

"We're your family?"

Blaine beamed. "Of cause you guys are. I can't imagine not having you guys by my side."

"I love you." Kurt whispered and then snuck his arms around his boyfriend's waist, picking him up and walked towards the bedroom.

Blaine squealed when Kurt picked him up, but immediately crossed his legs around his back.

"Are you about to show me exactly how much you love me?" He whispered and began placing small kisses on Kurt's face.

"Indeed i am." Kurt confirmed and jumped into bed with his gorgeous boyfriend.


	8. Christmas, family and surprises

"Blaine did you get the costume?" Kurt asked and walked out to greet Blaine in the hall.

Blaine shook his head lightly and sat down the bag "Not. Exactly!.

When Kurt looked like someone who was about to throw a smaller tantrum his way or maybe have a little panic attack, Blaine stepped over taking his hands.

"Calm down, Honey. I did get a costume, but just not the Santa one."

Kurt was about to protest again, but Blaine held two fingers over his lips.

"Come on, let's go into the livingroom and sit, then i tell you about my plan." Blaine said and took a step, and Kurt followed him.

After 15 minutes, he had explained his big plan for Kurt.

"Do you really think this will work?" Kurt asked and brushed his hand over the costume, it wasn't Santa, but Blaine was right Anakin Would love this.

"I know it will." Blaine said and kissed his cheek.

'Okay, but if not. I will blaim you." Kurt said.

"Of course. It was me who convinced you to to stay in bed most of the day and didn't want to let you go, but i can't say i regret it though." Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

Kurt leaned over kissing his lips. "Maybe i don't blame you that much. It was nice."

"NICE! You think the things we did the other night, where just nice?" Blaine pouted and tried to look offended.

Kurt laughed "Very nice then."

"That's it." Blaine said and got up, holding out his hand for Kurt, who accepted it.

But Blaine was quick and bend down to pick Kurt up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Blaine." Hr shrieked, "What are you doing, put me down.."

"Nope. I'm gonna show you, that time in bed with me, can be a lot more than just NICE." Blaine answered and smacked Kurt's ass one time, before he turned around determent to find the bedroom right now.

They woke by Kurt's phone going off, beside them.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered and snuggled closer into his boyfriend.

"Mmm."

Blaine kissed his nose.

"It's your father, he and Anakin will be here in an hour."

Kurt turned his head, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips, before they both got up to take a shower.

"What did you bye me for christmas?" Kurt asked as he was in the middle of taking on a shirt.

Blaine looked up from the bed, where he was in the middle of putting on socks.

"Good try. But i'm not telling you." He said and stuck out his tongue, when Kurt did the same.

Three days later, it was finally christmas, Kurt and Anakin was sitting in the kitchen drawing snowflakes and christmas trees.

"Daddy, why is Blaine not here?" Anakin asked and tried to draw a christmas star.

"He had to do some stuff, but he will be here later." Kurt smiled, when there was a knock on the door.

Kurt glanced up at the clock, right on time he thought.

"Why don't you answer that?" He asked Anakin.

"But i'm not supposed to answer the door Daddy." Anakin said.

"I know sweetie, but i think this one time would be okay."

Anakin smiled and jumped down from his chair racing to open the door.

Seconds after Kurt smiled when he hears his son scream from the hallway "OHHH MY GOD…" Then Anakin came running into the kitchen again.

"DADDY! It's… It's Spiderman, Spiderman is here.."

Kurt tried not to laugh at how his son was jumping up and down.

"What? Spiderman?"

"Yes, he is just outside in the hallway.. Come on daddy.." Anakin said and took Kurt's hand dragging him out to see.

And there in the hallway was indeed Spiderman, mask on and all.

Well, the costume sure looked good, Kurt had to admit and Blaine's ass looked really really explicit.

"Hi you two. Are you the Hummels?" Spiderman asked.

Anakin made a squealing sound, close to the one Kurt did when he was excited.

"Yes… How did you know?"

"Well, i have this friend of mine. Maybe you know him. He is called Santa." Spiderman said.

"You are friends with Santa?" Anakin asked, his mouth was hanging open.

"I am. He was really really busy, so he asked if i had time to stop by here and deliver some gifts." Spiderman explained and took out a present from behind his back.

"Is that for me?" Anakin asked and took a step closer to the superhero.

"That depends. Are your name Anakin?"

"YES...And this is my dad." Anakin confirmed, looking over his shoulder at his dad.

"Daddy, you have to say hello to Spiderman."

Kurt laughed and took a step forward "Hello spiderman."

"Hi, beautiful." Spiderman said.

"You think my dad is beautiful?" Anakin asked and Spiderman looked down at him. Shit he hadn't meant to say beautiful, but he couldn't help it. When he looked at Kurt, sometimes his mouth was saying words before his brain registered them.

"Ehm… Yeah.." Spiderman said, scratching his skull.

"I think he is beautiful too… It's just a shame Blaine isn't here." Anakin said.

"Who is Blaine?"

Anakin smiled.

"Blaine is my dad's boyfriend and he is your number two fan in the whole big world."

Spiderman did a laughing sound "Really? Who is my number one fan then?"

"ME." Anakin said and ran over to stand right in front of the superhero.

"Wow, thank you."

"What about that present?" Anakin asked and behind him Kurt tried stifling his laughter with a cough.

"Oh. Here." Spiderman gave him the gifts.

Anakin ran over to Kurt and sat down on the floor to take of the paper.

Kurt looked over at Spiderman and mouthed the words i love you.

"OHH…." Anakin said.

"What did you get, sweetie?" Kurt asked and sat down on his knees.

"It's a chewbacca backpack… It's looks exactly like the one Blaine have." Anakin said, his eyes were big and he looked at backpack, caressing the pattern on it.

"Wow." Kurt said and looked over to see Spiderman stood bouncing on his heels.

"Remember to say thank you." Kurt reminded his son.

Anakin jumped up, immediately taking on the backpack , before he ran over throwing his little arms around Spiderman's legs.

"Thank you, this is the bestest best present ever."

Spiderman hugged him back "You're welcome, little guy."

Later that night, when the tree has finished dinner, Anakin And Kurt told Blaine they wanted him to have his present now.

So Kurt got up and took a small present from under the tree.

"We have prepared something we want to say, so Anakin you go first."

Kurt said and the little boy smiled, before he climbed over to where Blaine was sitting on the couch and settled down in his lap.

Blaine brushed a curl away from the boy's face.

"What's up little gut?"

Anakin looked over at Kurt, who nodded and smiled.

"Blaine. This is something that me and my daddy thought you should have. Because we like you very much. I like when you play star wars with me and i like when we run around the house and play superheroes…. Oh that reminds me Spiderman where here today."Anakin said and jumped down on the floor.

Beside the two, Kurt laughed.

"Spiderman was here and i didn't get to meet him?" Blaine asked.

"No, because you weren't here and he said daddy was beautiful." Anakin grinned.

"He said Kurt was beautiful.." Blaine said, scrunching his nose when he thought of his little slip up earlier.

"Yes. But i told him that you and him were boyfriends and then he gave me a present." Anakin said and ran into his room to pick up the Chewbacca backpack.

"Wow, you got a backpack exactly like mine." Blaine exclaimed when Anakin proudly presented the present.

"Yeah, it was so so awesome."

"I believe it was." Blaine smiled and hugged the boy.

Kurt walked over and picked up the small present from before.

"Anakin sweetie." He said and gave the boy the small gift.

"Oh, yeah." Anakin said and sat down beside Blaine again.

"So i like when we play and i like when you help me with my homeworks. And when you tell jokes and sing lullabies to me when daddy isn't home" Anakin ended and turned to look at his dad.

Kurt got up and gave him a kiss on the head. "That was good sweetie."

Anakin beamed at him, then he got down from the couch. "Now daddy want's to say something too."

Kurt sat down beside Blaine and took a deep breath.

"Blaine. " He gave the brown eyed man a smile.

"I love you very very much, we both do. And neither of us wants to spend a day without. So we thought this gift would be perfect." Kurt said and gave the present to Blaine.

Blaine took off the paper, inside was a little box.

He looked over at Kurt seeing how the man was biting his lower lip, clearly a little nervous.

Then he opened the small box.

"A key?"

"It's to our home." Anakin said excited.

Blaine gave the boy a smile and then kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"Thank you, you two." Then he got up and walked to the bedroom, only to come back seconds after.

Anakin looked at him with large eyes when Blaine said "Anakin, remember that thing we talked about."

The little boy nodded his head and squaled a little.

"Is it still okay?" Blaine asked,looking af the little boy.

"Yes." Anakin said and clapped his hands.

Blaine gave him a big smile and a wink, before he turned to look at Kurt, who was still sitting on the couch, looking a little confused between the two.

"Kurt. Honey. You are the most beautiful man i have ever met, inside and out.

I fell in love with you almost from the moment i saw you, on that first date of ours. And weeks later i found out that one of the most amazing kid i have ever meet was actually your son. And it all made sense. Because i'm sure that there aren't two people who would ever mean more to me than you and Anakin. And i want to be apart of your lives for a long time." Then he got down at one knee and took out the small box he had taken from the bedroom.

"I asked Burt the last time we were there on a visit if he would have me as a son in law and he said yes. Then i asked Anakin if it was okay that i asked you to marry me and he told me that he thought it was the most awesomest idea ever.

So."

He took Kurt's hand and kissed it and opened the box.

"Kurt Elisabeth Hummel. It would be a deep pleasure if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband, so therefore I want to ask you. If you want to marry me?"

Almost before he had finished saying the last six words Kurt tightened his hand around Blaine's and leaned forward to catch his lips in a deep kiss, he crawled down on the floor and settled his arms around the curly haired man.

"Yes.. Yes a thousand times yes."

Anakin laughed from beside them and ran over to throw his small arms around them.

Kurt turned a little so Anakin could hug them both.

"This is the bestest christmas ever." Anakin Whispered.

"Indeed it is." Blaine and Kurt agreed.


	9. Burt

This takes place between the two Christmas chapters 7 and 8. It is a short take on when Burt and Blaine meet for the first few times

It was Blaine who requested to pay Burt a visit and only two days after the had agreed on spending christmas together.

Kurt had been a little wary, mostly because he was still a little nervous for Blaine to actually meet his father and his father to actually meet his boyfriend.

Then Anakin had heard them talking in the kitchen and minutes later Kurt had have not one, but too curly haired funny men pouting at him.

So here they were on their way to visit Burt.

He was still nervous, and when he had told Blaine about why he had pushed the thing about meeting his dad, Blaine had just kissed his nose and told him because he wanted to meet every part who had anything to do with him.

It wasn't really a surprise, when Burt and Blaine bonded fast, they both liked football and then Burt asked about Blaine's job, which mate Blaine smile and start talking about his teaching job, only to be greeted with a laughing Anakin who jumped up to sit in Blaine's lap and told his dad that Blaine had been the most awesomest teacher ever, but that he wouldn't be teaching him anymore, because Blaine had to teach some older kids and he had to start real school. But it didn't really matter, because they could still play superheroes and star wars when they were at home.

Burt had looked at Kurt with an amusing smile and winked at his son.

Later he had asked for Kurt to come join him in the garage, to which Kurt had agreed and that was where he was right now.

"So.." Kurt started, looking at his dad, who where in the middle of changing oil on a car.

"So.." Burt repeated and grinned as his sons giddiness.

"Anakin seems to have grown very fond of Blaine." Burt stated.

"Yes. He has, he loves him so much and Blaine loves him back just the same."

"And you?" Burt asked and shrugged an eyebrow at his son.

"Me." Kurt repeated.

"Yeah, do you love him that much also?"

Kurt blushed and couldn't help but smile so much, that his cheeks hurt.

"Yeah, dad, i love him very much. "

"And i can tell he loves you just the same. " Burt said and walked over, taking his arm around his son's shoulders.

"I am very happy for you Kurt, both you and Anakin. It have been along time since i seen a smile that big not only on your lips but also in your eyes."

"Thanks dad." Kurt said and hugged him.

The stayed at Burt's for two days, before Kurt and Blaine had to go back for work.

Anakin asked if they could stay just a couple of days, but Kurt said no.

Later that night, Blaine offered that he could go back to Burt's place in the weekend and then Kurt could join them sunday.

They agreed to ask Anakin and see what he would say to that idea and the boy squealed with excitement of the opportunity to be alone with Blaine and his granddad, though that only lasted until the afternoon when they had to leave and Anakin wanted Kurt to join them.

There had been a lot of crying and screaming from Anakin because wanting his daddy, but Blaine had assured Kurt that it would be okay.

Kurt was sure he had never been more grateful for Blaine's skills when it came to children, because he was this close to call in sick and just go with them, if Blaine hadn't managed to step in.

When Kurt joined them late sunday, he found all three men sitting on the couch watching Star Wars and he snuggled in between Anakin and Blaine to watch the rest of the movie.

That night when he and Blaine laid in bed, Blaine told him that he and Burt would be going on a little trip tomorrow and when Kurt asked for what, Blaine just smiled and said well it is christmas soon.

Blaine had requested Burt to help him pick out a ring, he knew that it was probably really early for thinking about marriage and such only after he had dated Kurt for 6 months, but it just seemed right.

So he asked Burt that he would say to get a son in law and Burt nearly spitted out his coffee laughed out loud, but only until he saw that Blaine was actually serious.

Then he had told Blaine that if he could promise to keep his son smiling the way he did now, then he had his blessing.


End file.
